Three in A Row
by Det. Hannah Stabler
Summary: Safyre Sash is The youngest in her family, with her two older siblings dead and gone because of the Games. One in the 113t & One in the 114th. Now it's time for the 115th Annual Hunger Games.The Odds Are NOT in Her Favor. Rated T For The Games & Language.
1. Remember Your Siblings

Remember 

_RIIIING!_ That stupid old alarm clock scares me so much I go flying out of bed.

"Dang it, Onyx! I told you to throw that old thing away!" That's when it hits. I don't share a room with my big brother anymore. He doesn't live with us now. Neither does my older sister, Topaz. They're both gone. Dead and gone. Then I remember why Onyx's old clock was set in the first place.

The Reaping.

I think back two years ago. When my family's Hell first began. Topaz was sixteen when she was Reaped and killed. She made it to the final 9 in the Games. But, in that blizzard arena, she just wasn't at her best and didn't see the other Tribute from our dear old District 7. He slit her throat before she even saw who he was. It's not often that district partners kill each other, but not unheard of.

It was such a waist of precious life.

I can't walk by her picture in the main room without hearing her light laugh or seeing her playfully roll her light topaz eyes or even picture the sun flashing off of her platinum blonde hair. At least her death was fast.

I remember last year, last Hunger Games and seeing my big brother fighting to live. Onyx was fifteen when Topaz was reaped, and was sixteen during his own. He was so strong, fast, and brave. I was sure he would win. No such luck. He made it to the final three. He was so close to winning. But, this brother and sister duo from 1 wanted to be the final two. Once the monstrous boy had pinned Onyx down, it was all over. The girl did her part by hacking away bits of him, from his chocolate hair to his right arm. But he stared her down the whole time and that infuriated her. She clawed out one of his jet-black eyes. He didn't scream the entire time. As she raised her little knife to his minced face to deliver the deathblow, he calmly spoke his last words.

"I love you, Safyra. Be strong my little Safyre."

Then they killed him.


	2. The Preparations

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while yall! The computer was down and I had to go a long time without updates or even *GASP* A Very Potter Musical! But everything's good again… So let us continue! –Gryffindor12 (Oh and let's all pretend Johanna Mason is still alive in the 115****th****!)**

Preparations

I turn over almost violently…A bit too far. I go crashing to the floor, limbs flailing, with a little scream. "Oof!" The wind was knocked hard out of me as I slammed face first onto the floor. I go to stand up when I hear hushed voices talking downstairs. I flatten myself out again with my ear to the floor and can just barely make out my mother and father speaking frantically.

"She turned sixteen last week, Garnet!" I hear my mom whisper in a terrified tone.  
>"Ambra, you need to calm yourself" My father attempts so soothe her. "Don't you think she's scared enough? She doesn't need to think her mother has already written her off!"<p>

"I know, Gar, I know. It's just that, I'm so scared for her. Topaz was brilliant! An absolute genius! And she barely got anywhere! And my boy, my Onyx! He was so fast and strong, he could've won!"

"What are you trying to say, Ambra?"

"Don't get me wrong! Safyra might get somewhere. But, not as far as Toa and Onyx. Not even close. She's clever, but no where near as brilliant as Toa. She's quick and a decent shot, but nothing close to the skill Onyx had! If she's reaped, she's as good as d-"

I stand up fast, infuriated. My own mother! Already writing my eulogy! The rage in me has sped up the time it would've taken to get ready. In no time, my long, wavy jet black hair is combed and head banded back and I'm wearing a short, royal blue strapless dress that brings out my sapphire eyes and some old black heels. I dab on a bit of make-up for a smoky-eye that makes me look a bit more fearsome. I turn to look at Topaz's full body mirror. Who am I kidding?

I don't think I could look fearsome if I tried. I stare at the narrow face in the mirror. She has larger than life eyes, a little nose, and round lips that curve down into a frown. She's fairly pretty, but not beautiful. I look down to her body. She has a bit of a runner's body with small muscles. The front of her dress is tight over her chest, but only slightly more than an average sixteen-year-old's.

But it doesn't take a microscope to see the flaws. She's skinny, far more than she should be. And small. It wouldn't exactly take a District 2 tribute to take her down. She's awkward and lanky with a cold and calculating expression permanently etched across her face. I pull myself away from the mirror when I smell food.

I hustle downstairs as fast as possible in the wretched heels, and begin munching on an apple. I expect to see my mother and father waiting by the counter like every morning, so I'm surprised when all I see is a little note, written in my father's steady script.

_Dearest Safyre,_

_Your mother and I will be at the reaping. Please eat before you go. We will see you after. Good luck, my darling, and have faith._

_Love, _

_Dad_

_P.S. Don't eat the wild turkey or the strawberries, they're for afterwards._

I put down the note and see a little box next to it. It must be a gift for the reaping. I carefully pull the little bowstring and open the box. I gasp when I see what's inside.

It's a necklace with jewels. Real jewels. It could feed my family for a year! Why haven't they sold this? But, then I get a closer look. It is a silver, flat disc, the size of a nickel on a thin, but sturdy black string. A little amber stone is set on the edge of the disc and small garnet is set on the opposite edge. Ambra and Garnet. Mom and Dad. A little pink topaz heart is set in on the top and a small, circular onyx stone is placed just below it, in a row. Topaz and Onyx. I smile weakly because I know whose next. A little sapphire gem cut neatly into a star shines bright at the bottom of the disc. Me.

I know this necklace. I've seen it before… In a gruesome scene. But, I can't place it. I make my way over to the mantle, where two pictures sit, one of Toa and one of Onyx, both on the night of the opening ceremonies. I look closely at both of their necks and sure enough, there sits the little necklace that I'm holding now. That's when it clicks.

When both Onyx and Topaz were killed, they had severe neck wounds that were always zoomed into by the cameras. That must be how I know it. It was their tokens, and they both played a small role in the deaths. I turn the silver disc over in my hand and scream when I see the back. It's spattered with blood. Not just regular blood. My sibling's blood.

Suddenly, I can't breathe. I have to get out of here! I drop my apple, grip the necklace tightly in my fist, and run as fast as I can. To the Reaping.


	3. The Reaping

**A/N: Please Everyone! I need reviews! I crave your constructive criticism so hook me up!:) –Gryffindor12**

The Reaping

I calm down some once the cool, piney air hits me outside. I look over to the trees that are carefully planted in rows. They go on for miles and miles and I would love to walk all the way through them right now, but I'm already late for the reaping. I make it just in time to see our foolish escort, Twiggy Scarlett, reaching into the girl's ball. Suddenly, I think my apple's going to make a reappearance. Another girl in the sixteen's section looks at me, concerned. She knows who I am. Everyone does, because of Onyx and Topaz.

I feel another arm go beneath mine and around my back, and steady me. My first reaction is to jerk away, but I start falling. The girl holding me up catches me and tells me it's going to be okay. My heart races as Twiggy makes her way back to the microphone.

"It's okay. Don't worry. It's going to be okay." Whispers the girl next to me. I glance at her for a second, thinking she's reassuring herself, but her emerald eyes star deep into me. The escort reaches the microphone and screeches the name.

_Safyra Sash!_

I hear a sharp scream from behind and gasps all around me. I feel like I'm going to pass out, but I know cameras are watching. I sharply fling the girl's arm from around me, but give her a look to thank her and make sure she knows that it's only for the cameras. She jerks her head in a knowing nod. I take a second to fasten the necklace around my throat and throw my head up high. I strut up to the stage, wanting so bad to break down crying. But I can't. Not here. I owe it to Topaz and Onyx. I paint a sneer on my face, cross my arms, and coldly stare at Twiggy.

"The names SAFYRE. Lose the 'A'." I growl. Ever since Onyx died after calling me "his little sapphire", I took off the 'A'.

"Well well!" titters Twig face, "Three Sash's in a row! And this one has spunk!" I roll my eyes at the foolish woman, and catch a glimpse of Johanna Mason behind me, giving me a look. I raise an eyebrow at her and she shrugs me off.

"And now for the BOY tribute! Let's hope he can manage this one!" Twiggy attempts a joke but no one laughs. And it pisses me off.

"Excuse me?" I roar "I don't need to be managed you foolish, pathetic imitation of a person!" The crowd mumbles in shock. Johanna Mason stifles a snicker. Not so far from me, I hear my father laugh. I smirk.

"Oh, ha-ha! Good one!" Twiggy genuinely laughs. How does she not know when she's being insulted? She reaches into the boy's ball, pulls out a crumpled slip of paper, and waddles back to the microphone. She screeches far louder than necessary:

_Ryne Trayton!_

A boy steps out of the seventeen's and strolls up to the stage like he's walking down the street. He's rather attractive, most girls love talking about him. He has dirty blonde hair that falls in waves just above his chocolate eyes. He's tall and very strong and muscular. He winks at me at he struts up. Mine was a fake arrogance, but this boy radiates it. I roll my eyes. We're told to shake hands, which he leaps to, and I hesitate. We finally meet hands and he looks into my cold eyes. All I can think of is Toa and her District partner murderer

It's like he reads my mind. "Don't worry," he muses, "_I_ won't kill you. Let's just hope there's no blizzard." He winks.

The crowd gasps. Johanna Mason stands from her chair. My mother shrieks. My father roars in an outrage and has to be physically restrained. Sheer animalistic infuriation sweeps through my entire body, but I remain a completely calm exterior. I flick my wrist. Hard, sharp and like lightning.

I break his middle finger easily.

I reply in a voice coated in sugar, "_I'm _not worried." I wink back.


	4. Believe Faith

**A/N: Trying to shell out the updates as fast as I can so please bear with me! READ & REVIEW! (& Cat… Hi****)**

The Goodbyes

Well, that _probably_ was not the most intelligent thing that I should've done. Even the people in the back of the District square could hear the VERY audible _SNAP!_ Of Ryne's middle finger and the people in the front could clearly see the look of agony that flashes on his face. He tries to keep a cool exterior but is having trouble. There's a moment of sheer silence as the Peacekeepers slowly walk towards me, confused. Twiggy doesn't really know what she's supposed to do. Out of nowhere, Johanna busts up laughing. Like real, stitch in her side laughter.

Apparently, that's enough to convince the Peacekeepers that what I did wasn't bad, even though it SHOULD'VE gotten my killed on the spot, and a new girl picked. Whatever. I'm dying soon anyway.

They usher me to the Justice Building for goodbyes, and take Ryne to go fix his finger. Even though I already loathe this boy, I hope he gets to say goodbye to his family. They show me into a very big, very plush room and point to me to sit on the couch. I sit down quickly and wait for my visitors, not that I care.

My mother and father walk in, very clearly distraught over the recent happenings. I look at my dad, but try as hard as I can not to see my mother. If I am already dead to her, she is dead to me. She sits next to me, and puts her arm around me, but it takes a couple of tries before I accept it. I try and look as confident as I can, but I know I'm faltering when my dad grabs my hand and squeezes gently.

"Father, I-"I attempt to stutter out before he interrupts.

"Hush Safi. You have to try. You have to try harder than you ever have before. The arena will not be working to help you and you can't just mess up and say 'Oh, I'll try again later.' One slip will be fatal. You must be fierce, unmerciful, and unforgiving. That moment on stage, where you let rage take you over. You must learn to unlock that without being provoked. It needs to come naturally and you might stand a chance. Just remember, we love you more than life Safyra Zehynn Sash. Believe."

Then they left. I sit confused and lost, the words I wanted to say still hanging on my lips. They would be my only visitors, because I have no friends. I can't hide my shock when the girl who helped me in the reaping walks in. She mutters one word, barely audible.

"Faith."

Then leaves me for the rest of the allotted hour. Stuck in my thoughts. The very last place I want to be alone in.


End file.
